memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Kunsten en muziek
Kunst en muziek faciliteiten Educatieve faciliteiten * Aldebaran muziek academie * Andorian academie * Cardassian kunstinstituut * Pennington school (Nieuw Zeeland, Aarde) Theaters * Behr theater (San Francisco, Aarde) * Carnegie hall (New York stad, Aarde) * Jalanda forum (Jalanda stad, Bajor) * Palace theater (Chicago, Aarde) Volk Artiesten *Menselijk **Marc Chagall **Leonardo da Vinci **Salvador Dali **Reginald Pollack *Bajoran **Topek *Cardassian **Malor, Nanpart *Vulcan **T'Leel *Overigen **Paltriss (Yridian) **Taranullus (Centauri VII) **Tigan, Norvo (Trill) **Tora Ziyal (Cardassian-Bajoran) Architecten *Koss (Vulcan) *Kell, Tavor (Cardassian) Schrijvers *Menselijk **Lord Byron **Catullus **Arthur Conan Doyle **Julius Eaton **Victor Hugo **James Joyce **John Keats **Jack London **Friedrich Nietzsche **Harold Robbins **William Shakespeare **Mary Shelley **Jake Sisko **Mickey Spillane **Jacqueline Susann *Bajoran **Akorem Laan *Cardassian **Iloja van Prim **Preloc **Shoggoth *Klingon **G'trok **K'Ratak *Vulcan **Skon **T'Hain *Diversen *Caster (Onbekend) *Enarchis (Xindi) *Revalus (Onbekend) *Tarbolde, Phineas (Onbekend) Componisten *Belar, Joran (Trill) *Berlin, Irving (Mens) *Berlioz (Mens) *Bizet (Mens) *Brahms, Johannes (Mens) *Delvok (Vulcan) *Frenchotte (Romulan) *Gilbert en Sullivan (Mens) *Keedera (Klingon) *Mozart (Mens) *Tor Jolan (Bajoran) Zangers *Menselijk **Berman's Rainbow Dreamers (groep) **Maria Callas **Caruso (Mens) **L.Q. Clemonds **Vic Fontaine (hologram) **Freni **Galli-Curci **The Jimi Hendrix Experience (groep) **Roy Orbison **Pavarotti **Giuseppina Pentangeli **Steppenwolf (groep) *Bajoran **Varani *Klingon **Barak-Kadan *Vulcan **Sural **T'Penna *Overigen **The Jailbreakers (Iotian groep) Genres Grafische kunst *Creatie lithografie (Mens) *Eseeka (Argrathi) *Icoon schilderij (Bajoran) *Valonnan School (Cardassian) Beeldhouwkunst *Cardassian bot-snijwerk *Eventualist beweging *Kurlan naiskos *Matoian beweging *Tanesh aardewerk *Tyrinean blad snijwerk *Veltan seks idool Muziek *Alba Ra (Talarian) *Algolian ceremoniële ritmes *Andorian blues *Denobulan slaapliederen *Horath (Haliian) *Jazz *Klingon opera *Klingon dranknummers *Menselijke opera *Rock en roll *Tao-klassieke muziek Schijfkunst *Drabian liefdessonnet *Enigma sprookje (Cardassian) *Repetitive epic (Cardassian) *Serialist poëzie (Cardassian) Specifieke Werken Kunst *Menselijk **''Adam en Eva'' **''De sterrennacht'' **''De volharding der herinnering'' **''Mona Lisa'' *Onbekend **Basotile **Rejac kristal **''Woman in Four Dimensions'' Films *Menselijk ** Zie ook: films Muziek *Menselijk **''"All the Way"'' **''"Best is Yet to Come, The"'' **''"Beyond Antares"'' **''"Blue Skies"'' **''"British Tar, A"'' **''"Come Fly with Me"'' **''"Echoes of the Void"'' **''"Fever"'' **''"Frere Jacques"'' **''"Here's to the Losers"'' **''"How High the Moon"'' **''"Hula Blues"'' **''"I Am the Very Model of a Modern majoor-generaal"'' **''"I Hate You"'' **''"I'll Be Seeing You"'' **''"I've Got the World on a String"'' **''"I've Got You Under My Skin"'' **''"Jerusalem"'' **''"Just In Time"'' **''"La donna è mobile"'' **''"Lady is a Tramp, The"'' **''"Laughing Vulcan and His Dog, The"'' **''"Let's Get Away from It All"'' **''"Minstrel Boy, The"'' **''"Magic Carpet Ride"'' **''"Moon's a Window to Heaven, The"'' **''"Moon over Rigel VII"'' **''"Moon River"'' **''"Oh, On the Starship Enterprise"'' **''"Ooby Dooby"'' **''"Paper Moon"'' **''"Pop Goes the Weasel"'' **''"Row, Row, Row Your Boat"'' **''"Sweet and Low"'' **''"Way You Look Tonight, The" **''"They Can't Take That Away from Me" **''"You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You"'' *Klingon **''"Ak'la bella doo"'' **''"Aktuh and Maylota"'' **''"Gav'ot toh'va"'' **''"Shevok'tah gish"'' *Onbekend **''"Melor Famagal"'' Drama *Menselijk **''Cyrano De Bergerac'' **''Hamlet'' **''Henry V'' **''HMS Pinafore'' **''Julius Caesar (voorstelling)'' **''King Lear'' **''The Pirates of Penzance'' **''Something for Breakfast'' Literatuur *Bajoran **''Boek van de Kosst Amojan'' **''Call of the Prophets, The'' **''Gaudaal's Lament'' **''Kitara's Song'' *Cardassian **''Meditations on a Crimson Shadow'' **''Never Ending Sacrifice, The'' *Fabrini **''Book of the People, The'' *Menselijk **''Amazing Detective Stories'' (magazine series) ***''Big Good-Bye, The'' ***''Black Orchid, The'' ***''Listening Man, The'' ***''Long Dark Tunnel, The'' ***''National Sheriff, The'' ***''Parrot Claw, The'' **''Anslem'' **''Beowulf'' **''Chicago Mobs of the Twenties'' **''Christmas Carol, A'' **''Cold Moon Over Blackwater'' **''Collected Stories'' **''Kosmos A-tot-Z'' **''Fatal Revenge, The'' **''Gray's Anatomy'' **''Holy Bible'' **''Hotel Royale'' **''How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage'' **''Incredible Tales **''Inferno, The'' **''Kiss Me Deadly'' **''Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame, De'' **''Leonard McCoy's Comparative Alien Physiology'' **''Les Misérables'' **''Linear Models of Viral Propagation'' **''Moby Dick'' **''Paradise Lost'' **''Paradise Regained'' **''Pinokkio'' **''Tale of Two Cities, A'' **''Tempest, The'' **''Through the Looking Glass'' **''Ulysses'' **''War of the Worlds, The'' *Klingon **''Dream of the Fire, The'' **''Val van Kang, De'' *Talaxian **''Collected Works of Jirex, The'' **''Eldaxon's Collected Folklore'' *Vulcan **''Clash on the Fire Plains'' **''Dictates of Poetics, The'' **''Falor's reis'' *Onbekend **''Down the River Light'' **''Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate'' **''Nightingale Woman'' **''Wait, The'' Categorie:Lijsten de:Musik en:Arts and music pl:Muzyka i sztuka sv:Konst och musik